undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
What We Become/Issue 61
Two Weeks Later. The weather that day was horrible. Heavy down pours of rain created a thick heavy mist that shrouded the country land and all of it's surrounding land. Thunder could be heard rumbling in the distance as a lone truck drove down the country road. "You sure picked a bad day for a supply run..." Jeff says as he operates the motor vehicle. "Oh, stop complaining. It was sunny earlier, how the hell was I supposed to have any idea that the weather would just do a complete 180? Besides, it's not like we can turn back now. We're already out here" Adam, Jeff, Morgan, Frank and Theresa drove the road in the truck as the down pour started to pick up and came down harder then ever. Jeff turned on the highbeam headlights and saw an old looking Manor just sitting on top of a country hill. "How about that old Manor up there?" "Sure let's pull up" ______________________________________________________________________________________________ The group walked around the Manor searching for food and supplies. The rain started coming down harder then ever and who knew when it would ever let up. Morgan walked over to a door with a padlock on it. "Hey, Adam. Want to help me open this door, see what's behind?" Adam walks over and observes the old oak wooden door. For a Manor, it certainly lives up to being an age old century home. All the furniture is old, at least 1800's. All the cabinets and doors are made of an old oak wood. "Sure, but we need to find food or medical supplies. Your girlfriend left us a nice long list here full of the different types of medicines we need. So why do we need to see what's on the other side of this door?" Adam asks as he skims through the medical list. "Come'on, there could be a number of things behind here. Cool old relics, weapons and maybe even the medical supplies we need" "We're good on weapons, and old relics? You trying to decorate the farmhouse or something? Besides who would padlock a door to hide medical supplies?" ' '"Oh whatever. Let's a least take a look, we're going to be here for a while" "Fine" Adam says. Morgan grabs the doorknob and begins banging against the door while Adam bangs against it on the other side. The door breaks down. Adam and Morgan cover their eyes from all the dust and observe around the room. Canned goods and other perishables are stocked up in the room. "Oh man. Look's like someone knew the end of the world was coming. That reminds me, where the hell is everyone if all this stuff is here? Who'd leave this behind?" Morgan wonders out loud. "I don't know..." Adam wonders as he begins to ponder this himself. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Frank and Theresa walk down a hallway in the old Manor. They open a door to an old bedroom and observe the room. Nothing and no one. "Looks like we found the perfect place" Theresa says she wraps her arms around Frank. Theresa and Frank had gotten together in the last week. The two are about to kiss when a loud bang is heard coming from a door across the hallway. "What was that?" Theresa asks. "I don't know.." Frank says as he pulls out his gun. "Stay here" Frank walks over to the door. The banging get's louder. Frank places his hand on the doorknob and carefully opens up the door. A zombies comes lunging out at Frank. "Shit!" he yells as he pulls the trigger and shoots the zombie in the head. He stands up and catches his breath. Frank and Theresa look inside the room. The sight that greets them causes Theresa to put her hands over her mouth in shock. "Oh my gosh" she says. A family of five all sit in the lounge room with their heads blown off. The family having decided to opt out instead of dealing with the new world. For some reason, one died another way and reanimated. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Frank and Theresa walk into the main hallway. They find the door wide open showering the sounds of the thunder outside. Adam comes walking inside. "Hey, we heard a gunshot. What was that about?" Adam asks. "Found a biter. Family commited suicide. Horrible" Frank says and walks right past him outside to the truck with Theresa. Adam grabs the last few cans as he thinks about this. He decides to ignore it and walks outside, closing the door behind him. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ The truck blazes down the road with the highbeams flashing brightly through the mist. Everyone is quiet during the trip back. Morgan see's a big of light flashing in the corner of his eye and turns to see a car behind them. The car has low beam lights on and several metres behind them. "Uhh guys..." Morgan says. "What is it?" Adam asks as he focuses on the road ahead. Morgan gulps and stares at them at the front. "There's someone following us" he says with unease. Everyone gasps and stares behind as they watch the car behind them slow down and the lights flicker away as if the car is stopping. Through the thick mist, the group see's the outline of the car maintain a new speed and it continues to follow them. "Pick up speed, get us far away from them. We don't know if whoever is in the car is friendly or not" Adam tells Jeff. "Right" Jeff replies. He picks up speed. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ The group arrives back at the farm. As they pull up into the driveway, the rain begins to die down and the other car is nowhere in sight. As Adam exits the car, he takes a minute to observe the road for any signs of life. Nothing. A slight mist still covers the surrounding area. "Let's get this shit unloaded, getting late and I want to catch some Z's" Jeff says. Adam continues to stare out at the road. He feel's nervous and he's not quite sure why, but he feels as if someone is watching them. "Yo! Adam?" Morgan calls out to him. "Hmmm? What..." "Help us unpack this shit" "Right" Adam replies and helps unload the truck. The others come outside to greet them and unload the truck. Lilly comes up to Adam and passionately kisses him. "Glad you're finally back, do you really have to leave all the time?" she asks with a pout. Adam grins. "Come'on Lilly, you know I can't leave these two idiots..." he points to Jeff and Morgan. "...by themselves" "Hey!" Jeff and Morgan say. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Adam and Lilly bid Jack a goodnight's sleep. "Have a good night Jack" they tell him and he replies "You too" Adam and Lilly walk into the hallway back to their own bedroom when a light flashes through the kitchen window. Adam pulls out his gun and sneaks to the window. He's in shock when he see's the car that was following them earlier. "Who it is?" Lilly asks from the hallway. "I don't know. But the car is the same one I told everyone about earlier that was following us, remember?" Adam asks and Lilly nods. Adam frowns as he thinks about the fact that the car followed them all the way back to the farm. He silently hopes their friendly. Jeff, Morgan, Frank, Allen and Derek come from upstairs with guns. "Ahh, so you the light as well?" Allen asks. "Yeah" Adam replies as the light's go out from outside. Adam slowly opens the door. The others follow him outside and they raise their guns as two men exit the car. The men seem to be twins. "Who are you?" Adam asks with a stern voice. "And what do you want?" "Oh yeah, first off mate, sorry for scaring the bejesus out of you by following you guys earlier" the man says with an Australian accent. "I'm Ed, and this is my brother Henry" he says as he points to his brother. 'Credits' *'Adam Greene' *'Jeff Greene' *'Lilly' *'Jack Marsh' *'Morgan' *'Karen' *'Frank' *'Allen' *'Theresa' *'Derek' *'Ed' *'Henry' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Click Here to Read Issue #62.' Category:Issues